borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Fathoms: Weapon Crate Locations
Location 1 (White Chest) In the bandit camp at the base of the highway that leads up to Moxxi’s Red Light (southeast corner of the map). It’s behind a metal wall next to the water tower on the right of the camp. Beware of bandits. 2011-07-08_00011.jpg|It's behind this wall (quickest way is to go under the water tower) 2011-07-08_00012.jpg|The crate 2011-07-08_00013.jpg|map location Location 2 (White Chest) In the bandit camp on the highway just next to Moxxi’s Red Light. If Moxxi’s is on your left it is on top of a hut to your right. Beware of bandits. 2011-07-08_00016.jpg|It's at the right side of this walkway, but you get up on the left 2011-07-08_00014.jpg|the crate 2011-07-08_00015.jpg|map location Location 3 (Red Chest) In the bandit camp on the highway just next to Moxxi’s Red Light. Continue on to the end of the highway, and it is on your right. Beware of bandits. 2011-07-08_00017.jpg|the crate 2011-07-08_00018.jpg|map location Location 4 (White Chest) In the bandit encampment in the central north of the map. Beware of alpha skags and bandits. You will come under a natural stone bridge; go into the camp, and turn right up a steep slope. The chest is next to a hut by a rock wall. 2011-07-08_00020.jpg|map location 2011-07-08_00019.jpg|the crate Location 5 (White Chest) Continue into the camp and go under the highway. On your left is a round concrete highway support; the chest is behind this. 2011-07-08_00022.jpg|map location 2011-07-08_00021.jpg|the crate 2011-07-08_00023.jpg|It's behind this pillar, go around to the right Location 6 (Red Chest) From location 5 continue into the camp. On your right is a raised structure with a hanging Crimson Lance body. There is sometimes a red chest on the raised structure. It contains a Mini Steve Bandit which you will have to kill. 2011-07-08_00025.jpg|map location 2011-07-08_00024.jpg|the crate 2011-07-08_00026.jpg|mini steve Location 7 (Red Chest) From location 6, ahead is an arched metal door in the rock wall. There is sometimes a red chest here in the archway. It contains a Mini Steve Bandit which you will have to kill. 2011-07-08_00027.jpg|This is the door, no crate for me :( Location 8 (Red Chest x 2) Continue into the final section of the bandit camp. There is a large building; enter this, climb the ramps, and there are two red chests in the upper level, one on your right as you reach the upper level on an outside walkway and one to your left and behind you on a balcony. 2011-07-08_00029.jpg|location 1 2011-07-08_00028.jpg|crate 1 2011-07-08_00030.jpg|location 2? 2011-07-08_00031.jpg|the balcony? Location 9 (White Chest) In the Crimson Lance camp that leads to the walkway and entrance to Roads End: enter the camp; beware of Crimson Lance Defenders and Chemical Troopers. As you come towards the bridge and vendors there are shipping crates on your left. The chest is behind these. 2011-07-08_00034.jpg|map location 2011-07-08_00032.jpg|crate is behind these containers 2011-07-08_00033.jpg|the crate Location 10 (Red Chest & Crimson Lance Chest) If you have completed the Bridging the Gap mission the bridge will be up that leads to Road’s End. Cross it and look to your right, where you will see two huge pistons going up and down (this was where you activated the bridge; the pistons only move after activating the bridge, so you can’t access these chests if you haven’t done the mission). Drop down onto the walkway (you’ll only lose a little shield) and climb onto the boxes by the first piston. Jump onto the first piston and then onto the second piston which will take you up to a platform on which is a red chest and a Crimson Lance chest. Beware of a Badass Rocketeer when you return to the walkway. These chests can also be accessed upon activating the bridge: the pistons will start to move up and down, jump onto the one closest to the cliff wall from the roof of the small building there is beside the switch to turn on the bridge, and from there to the chests. 2011-07-08_00035.jpg|See the crates off in the distance? 2011-07-08_00036.jpg|Jump on these pistons 2011-07-08_00037.jpg|The crates 2011-07-08_00038.jpg|map location Category:Weapon Crate Locations Category:Article stubs